The present invention relates to an emergency ignition device for thermal engines with controlled ignition.
The engines of automobile vehicles are generally of the type controlled ignition and to this end they comprise, except for Diesel engines, one spark plug per cylinder, these spark plugs being supplied with high voltage from the secondary winding of an ignition coil, via the rotor of a distributor. It is known that these ignition devices eventually give rise to a certain number of breakdowns which may be due to the contact breaker, the capacitor, the coil or, if they exist, to the electronic modules of the broken-down vehicle. Emergency repair of these engines is traditionally carried out by professionals, but in the majority of cases, there is no other solution than to tow the vehicle to a repair shop.